


Quotes

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Turtlecest, oneshots, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: A collection of very short oneshots featuring your favorite turtle pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post found here:  
> https://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a (Thanks to faithfulwhispers and belatedbeliever1127 for the fun ideas!)
> 
> Been in kinda a writer's rut lately, so I thought I would just try these out and post them here, to maybe get back in the groove.
> 
> I plan on posting 3 prompts at a time, so I SHOULD end up with about 17 chapters. I already have most of my pairings for each quote picked out, but I'm always open to suggestions.
> 
> Mostly tcest, but I do plan on throwing a couple other random pairings in, here and there. Pairing and rating will appear before each oneshot, so you can easily skip over any less-appealing ones.
> 
> Thank you :)

1\. **"Here, let me see"**  
Pairing: Donnie/Mikey  
Rating: M

Mikey twitched in his spot on the couch, attempting to readjust himself into a new position. He did this about four times before Donnie finally spoke up.

"Something wrong, Mikey?"

"It still hurts," He complained, reaching down to attempt to fix the problem.

Donnie sighed. "Here, let me see."

The jokester hesitated for a moment before standing up, turning his back towards his brother.

Carefully, Donnie reached out and tentatively grabbed Mikey's tail, causing the younger to wince slightly.

Donnie brought his face forward, his breath wafting against Mikey's backside.

"It still looks a little bruised," Donnie commented, unaware of how his closeness was affecting the other. "I have some healing cream if you want it."

Mikey hummed quietly, contemplating his next words, as his brother continued to stroke his slightly bruised tail. "Could you...apply it for me?"

The genius halted his light touches, causing the younger to whine quietly. He quickly shut his mouth as soon as the sound came out, but Donnie had already heard it.

"Alright," He smiled knowingly, picking up where he left off. "Though you'll probably have to keep your backside... _up_ for a bit. To let it dry properly."

Donnie ran his fingers gently down to the base of his brother's tail, carefully brushing against his entrance and Mikey shivered. "Think you can handle that?"

Mikey only whimpered in reply.

Donnie smirked. "I guess we'll see."

____________________

2\. **"Don't look down"**  
Pairing: Raph/Donnie  
Rating: X

"Eyes on me," Donnie whispered. "Don't look down."

"If you say that one more time, Don, I won't be able to help myself."

"Don't look down," He repeated, kissing his brother. "Or the blindfold goes back on."

"Alright, alright, I ain't looking down."

"Do you trust me?"

Raph looked up at his brother, his gaze fierce. "With my life."

It was so intense, the look alone left Donnie a little breathless. "I...I promise you're going to like this."

"So get on with it," He smirked.

The genius nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his brother's lips before carefully inserting a wet finger into Raph's bulging slit.

"Mmmph," He muttered into Donnie's mouth, his eyes, by mere reflex, attempting to look downward at the intrusion.

"Don't look down," Donnie repeated yet again, into his brother's open mouth.

Raph obeyed, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of Donnie's tongue inside his mouth and his finger deep inside his parting slit.

The genius' fingers began to move then, petting Raph's hidden dick, causing the older turtle to squirm impatiently.

"Your finger...it's...really warm," Raph mumbled.

"It's the lube," Donnie said. "Heats up upon contact. Do you like it?"

As if to answer his question, Raph moaned, his hard member slipping free and dropping onto Donnie's leg.

The genius shivered and Raph grinned.

"Can I look down now?"

" _Please,_ " He begged quietly.

____________________

3\. **"I'm sorry I yelled at you"**  
Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
Rating: M

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Raph said, looking over at his brother who'd been pouting at the edge of his bed for at least ten minutes now. "Ya just caught me by surprise, okay? We've never done anything like that before."

"You mean _you've_ never done anything like that," Mikey frowned, his arms still crossed. "You've never let me top."

"I know and I'm so-"

"Do you let Leo top you? Or-or Donnie?" He questioned, his tone harsh. "Am I the only one you _won't_ bottom for?"

"Mikey, listen, okay? It ain't like that!"

"Whatever," The youngest turtle spat, finally getting up, probably to leave.

But Raph pulled him back. "Look, Mikey...I guess I'm just...scared, alright?"

"Scared of what?" He asked. "That it'll hurt?"

"No," Raph snorted. Then he looked down at this hands. "I'm scared you won't...like it."

"I've topped before," He said, his mouth twitching upwards. "Trust me, I like it."

"It's just that...I ain't overly affectionate like Leo, o-or...extremely loud like Donnie. Or...really fun like you." He gave a brief smile before returning to a frown. "I'm just...me."

Mikey tilted his head slightly, watching his older brother carefully.

"I know," He said then, sitting back down to take one of Raph's hands, squeezing it gently. "That's what I love about you."

"Yeah?" Raph questioned. "You ain't afraid it'll be...boring for ya?"

"Boring..." Mikey repeated, rolling his eyes. "Don't you know, Raphie? To be a good bottom, all you need is a good...well, bottom."

He leaned forward, capturing Raph's lips in a soft kiss. "And we all know how big of a _tight ass_ you are."


	2. Chapter 2

4\. **"Will you just hold still?"**  
Pairing: Raph/Donnie  
Rating: X

"Will you just hold still?"

"I'm uncomfortable."

"You wouldn't be so uncomfortable if you would just _hold still_ ," Donnie said.

"Maybe I'd hold still if you weren't taking so damn long."

The genius didn't reply, focusing back on his task a few moments longer.

"Alright, I'm done," He smiled, putting down his brush.

"Finally!" Raph got up then, stretching his arms out in front of him, and rolling his shoulders. "Let me see."

Donnie guided his brother to a full-length mirror, turning him so his carapace was facing the reflective glass.

Raph looked over his shoulder at Donnie's handiwork on the back of his shell. "You painted a turtle...on a turtle. How clever, Don."

"Read what it says."

"It don't say anything. It's just a turtle."

Donnie rolled his eyes in amusement. "Below the turtle."

Squinting, he read the words below. "I...turtle-ly love you."

Donnie held a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh as he watched Raph's face scrunch up in attempt to understand the pun.

"I turtle...ly...?" Then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh."

Donnie chuckled behind his enclosed hands and Raph gave a slight huff of laughter. "Alright, come over here, Mr. Funny Pants."

Donnie walked over, managing only a couple steps before Raph pulled him forward, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. He carefully pushed the genius onto his bed and crawled on top of him.

"Did you like my painting, Raphie?" Donnie asked, running his just his fingertips over Raph's arms.

"Sure did," He said, through a churr, already dropping down. Raph grabbed his erection, giving it a slow pump. "But now it's my turn to paint somethin'."

____________________

5\. **"This isn't just about you..."**  
Pairing: Raph/Leo  
Rating: T

"This isn't just about you!"

"No, of course not!" Raph bellowed. "It's about _you_! Always is. Ain't that right, Leo?"

Leo recoiled from his words, frowning. "Master Splinter made his feelings about us being together very clear."

"I don't care what _he_ thinks," Raph grumbled. "I care what you think."

"Splinter is our master, our sensei," Leo continued. "I will not go against his wishes."

Raph blinked, his scowl disappearing briefly, before returning full force. "So, what? Just because Master Splinter don't approve, you think you can just forget your feelings?"

"Yes," Leo choked out. "After all...I've been doing it for years."

"Yeah, well so have I," Raph spat back. "Doesn't mean I want to again."

"I'm sorry, Raph," the leader sighed, turning away. "There's nothing I can-"

The hothead grabbed his arm, bringing him face to face with him again. "Don't."

"Raph, please..."

"Tell me how you really feel, Leo."

The leader paused briefly, his eyes on the ground. "Master Splinter-"

"That isn't what I asked," Raph interrupted. He grabbed Leo's chin between two fingers, forcing his head upwards. "Tell me how you _really_ feel."

Leo searched his brother's eyes for a moment before speaking up. "I love you."

Raph breathed in deeply, letting the words wash over him. "Then prove it," He said, leaning in close, his voice low.

Leo barely hesitated, as he pressed his lips to Raph's in a hard kiss.  
____________________

6\. **"What's that behind you back?"**  
Pairing: OT4  
Rating: M

"What's that behind your back?" Donnie asked curiously, when Mikey came back into the room.

"Something _fun_ ," He grinned wide.

"What, you weren't already having fun?" Raph questioned, pressing kisses to the back of Leo's neck.

"Of course," Mikey admitted. "But this will make it even more fun!"

"What is it?" Leo asked, the end of his sentence going up an octave when Raph's teeth made an appearance.

Still grinning like a Cheshire cat, Mikey brought forth what he was hiding.

"Handcuffs," Donnie stated, unconsciously running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Hell no," Raph frowned, watching as Leo took them from Mikey.

Leo flipped the handcuffs around in his hands, examining them. They appeared to be made of a light metal, covered in a black furry material. "Where did you get these?"

Mikey shrugged. "Internet."

"Are you sure they will fit?" Donnie asked, taking the handcuffs from Leo. His lower regions stirred pleasantly as he ran his hand across the fluff.

"Got them in the largest size they had."

"Why are we even still talking about this?" Raph asked, scooting away from the new toy. "It ain't happening, Mikey."

"Relax, Raph," Leo rolled his eyes. "No one's making you do anything. As long as some of us are on board," Leo said, gesturing to the rest of them. "Right, Mikey?"

"Right," He affirmed, taking back the handcuffs. "Besides, you probably wouldn't be able to handle them, anyway."

"I know what you're doing, Mikey," Raph pointed an accusing finger at his brother. "That ain't gonna work this time."

"I'm not doing anything," Mikey replied innocently. "But if they bother you that much, we should probably play with them in the other room." The youngest looked to Leo and Donnie. "Come on, guys."

Grinning knowingly, the two brothers in question lifted themselves off the bed, slowly getting ready to leave.

When they were almost to the door, Raph let out a strangled growl. "Alright, fine. But I get to use 'em first."

Mikey grinned again. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

7A. **"When you're happy, I'm happy"** (PART 1)  
Pairing: Raph/Donnie  
Rating: T

"Hey, Don," Raph said, entering his brother's lab. "Thought you could use a refill."

Donnie removed his goggles just in time to catch Raph sliding a cup of coffee towards him.

He gave a lopsided grin. "Thank you."

"And..." He began, pulling out something from behind his back. "Happy Mutation Day."

"Gummy bears!" Donnie grinned wider and Raph couldn't help but smile back. "You even left me some red ones."

"Of course."

"But they're your favorite."

"Yours, too," He pointed out.

Donnie raised an eye ridge, suspiciously. "What is it? What's up? Are you horny?"

Raph chuckled. "No."

"Then tell me," Donnie insisted gently, standing up to feed Raph a red bear. "Why'd you do this?"

The hothead accepted the sweet treat, purposely taking his time to chew it. "Because..." He paused to swallow, pressing his beak against Donnie's. "When you're happy, I'm happy."

____________________

7B. **"When you're happy, I'm happy"** (PART 2)  
Pairing: Raph/Donnie  
Rating: T

Donnie hummed nervously, twiddling his metal thumbs, when he suddenly heard the sound of a car braking. He looked out the window at a run-down gas station. When he heard the engine turn off, he jumped up.

"Listen, Raph," He said, his robotic voice jittering slightly. "Before you get out, I wanted to give you something."

"What is it, Don?" Raph replied, gruffly.

He answered him by placing a paper bag in his lap.

Curiously, Raph opened it up. He blinked at the contents. "What are these?"

"Gummy bears," Donnie answered. "They're candy."

"Oh yeah," Raph said, and suddenly a small grin broke through his beard. Donnie felt his circuits warm at the sight. Too long had it been since he'd seen his brother smile.

Raph reached in and grabbed one, tossing it his mouth. "Mmm...the red ones are great."

"They're your favorite," Donnie pointed out, quietly.

The larger mutant didn't seem to hear him, as he continued to gobble up the colorful sweets. "These are pretty good. Where'd you get 'em?"

"I found them," The robot admitted. "Saved them from various abandoned stores we've happened upon in the last year."

He looked up, watching as the large turtle munched on another red bear. "Raph, I know you don't remember this, but...today is our birthday. Happy Mutation Day, brother."

"Thanks...Don," He said, the word "mutation" suddenly putting a damper on the sweet surprise. "I can't imagine why you went through so much trouble just for that, though."

Raph then crumpled the bag and stepped outside.

Donnie watched his brother through the dirty windows of the truck before lowering himself into a seat. "Because when you're happy...I'm happy."

____________________

8\. **"I wish this moment could last forever"**  
Pairing: OT4  
Rating: XXX

"Raphie!" Mikey moaned out loud, his voice on the verge of a scream, as Raph continued pounding into him.

"Fuck...Mikey..." Raph groaned.

The youngest managed to open his tightly shut eyes, just in time to catch Leo finally break his infamous stamina, and release all across Mikey's face and neck.

That seemed to trigger a domino-effect with the rest of the brothers, as Mikey them came into Donnie's mouth, who in turn reached his peak, his essence dripping down his moving fist like a hot, sticky waterfall.

Then finally, Raph exploded, pulling his body right against his little brother's, as he spilled his seed. He gave a few more pumps in and out of Mikey's quivering hole before collapsing down onto the rest of his exhausted brothers in a big turtle heap.

The jokester gave a content sigh, though that alone seemed to take the wind right out of him. "I...hah. I wish this moment could last forever..."


	4. Chapter 4

9\. **"There's a leaf in your hair..."**  
Pairing: Casey/April  
Rating: T

Casey and April were sitting on the couch, while Donnie sat on the floor, watching TV. As soon as he noticed a brief movement behind him though, he turned around.

Casey reached over, running a hand through April's ponytail.

The girl frowned. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "Relax, Red. There's a leaf in your hair. Just getting it out for ya."

"Yeah, right."

Smirking, he ran his fingers through the red locks one more time, before presenting a crumbly leaf in front of April's face as proof.

"Oh. Thanks," She said, taking it from him. She flipped it in her hands a few times. "Wonder how that got in there."

Donnie looked the pair of humans over, immediately taking in Casey's overstuffed pocket, several multi-colored leaves peeking out.

"I think I've got a pretty good guess..." The turtle spoke up, rolling his eyes.

____________________

10\. **"I think I twisted my ankle"**  
Pairing: Donnie/Mikey  
Rating: M

"Donnie?"

The turtle in question removed his working goggles, glancing up at his youngest brother as he strolled into his lab. "What is it, Mikey?"

"I, uh, I think I twisted my ankle." He lifted his leg up, wincing when he turned his ankle towards the genius.

Donnie quickly rushed forward, tossing his goggles elsewhere. He bent down, gingerly grabbing Mikey's foot from the bottom.

"How on earth did you do that?"

"Well, uh...me and Raph we're trying something."

"Trying what?"

"Sex in the shower," Mikey blushed. "See, he tried to pick me up, but it was slippery, and so I brought my foot down kinda hard to keep us steady and-"

"I get the jist," Donnie interrupted, slightly biting his lip, trying to hide the fact that two of his brothers attempting shower sex in the middle of the day was turning him on. "You're right, it's twisted. Just a small bruising, though. Should be fine in a few days, as long as you don't put too much pressure on it. _Doctor's orders._ Think you can handle that?"

"So basically what your saying is..." Mikey started, his eyes gleaming humorously. "I'm gonna be stuck as a bottom for the rest of the week?"

"Yes." Donnie shook his head, amusingly. "And since it looks like this minor inconvenience kept you from finishing earlier..." He carefully brushed the gaping bulge between Mikey's legs, causing the younger to churr. "Looks like we'll be starting the treatment right now."

____________________

11\. **"Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?"**  
Pairing: Raph/Leo  
Rating: M

"Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?" Raph demanded. Then he paused, a smile suddenly breaking out on his emerald face. "Are...are you jealous?"

"What!?" Leo blinked. "O-of course not!"

"You're jealous of me spending tonight with Casey...instead of you?"

"Raph, stop," Leo frowned. "That's not it at all. It's just that you're needed here and-"

"Needed to do what, Leo?" Raph asked, slowly sauntering up to his brother. "Fuck you?"

"Raphael!" Leo flushed. "Of course not. Just..."

"Oh, sure sure," Raph nodded, holding back a grin. "Suck you, then?"

"Raph, I swear to god-"

"Say it, Leo," the hothead insisted.

"No, I-"

"Say it or I'll leave!"

A brief moment of silence. There were footsteps coming from somewhere that stopped suddenly. Then a quiet "shush" came from the same direction.

After another minute, Leo released a harsh breath and unclenched his fists. "Fine."

Another pause.

"Well?"

"I...want you to stay here, Raph."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I want you to stay here with me."

" _Why_ , Leo?"

The leader looked up, staring a very amused Raph in the eye. "I want you to fuck me."

A stifled giggle broke out from the same direction as the retreating footsteps and Raph's grin grew wider.

"I would love to, Leo," He said, leaning close to his eldest brother. Then just as their lips were about to touch, he quickly drew back. "Just got to make a quick phone call."

"Damn it, Raph!"


	5. Chapter 5

12\. **"Look into my eyes. What do you see?"**  
Pairing: Leo/Mikey  
Rating: M

"Leo, I..." Mikey started, pulling at his restraints.

"What is it?" Leo asked, kneeling in front of his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like...I feel..." Mikey tried. "I'm scared."

"It's alright, Mikey," The leader soothed. "You're okay. This is just pretend, okay? It's just for fun."

The younger looked down at the ropes encircling his wrists and ankles. Bondage play was Leo's idea. In theory, it _had_ sounded like fun, but once they actually started, Mikey started to get nervous.

After another moment or two, Leo placed a finger under Mikey's chin, forcing his brother's head upwards. "Look at me, Mikey. I'm not going to hurt you."

Mikey's head might have been locked in place, but his eyes continued to wander.

Leo placed both his hands on either side of the jokester's face, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

As soon as Mikey's eyes landed on Leo's, the anxiety of the situation seemed to melt away. Though the ropes were still intact, Mikey could no longer feel the them chafing at his skin. He still couldn't move, but now he felt as if he _chose_ not to, by his own accord.

The soothing hands stopped, cautiously. "Mikey...?"

"I see...trust," He finally answered.

Leo smiled, relief washing over his face.

" _And_ my reflection. Now I see why you wanna do this so bad," Mikey winked.

____________________

13\. **"Of course you'd believe that..."**  
Pairing: Raph/Donnie  
Rating: T

"Remind me why we're here again?"

Donnie sighed, lowering his binoculars to look at his brother. "I already told you. This is where the Purple Dragons plan to hit next."

"And just _how_ do you know that?"

Donnie shrugged, returning to his position on the ledge. "April told me."

Raph scoffed. "Of course you'd believe that..."

The genius paused, turning around again. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"What?" Raph grumbled, crossing his arms. "Of course not."

Donnie gave an amused grin. "Raph, I haven't pursued April in over a year."

"So?"

"I _just_ made love to you LAST NIGHT."

"Look, I don't care, alright? Because Casey saw you guys the other day and he said-"

"Casey??"

"Yeah!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd believe _that_..."

____________________

14\. **"Your hands are so much larger than mine"**  
Pairing: Donnie/April/Casey  
Rating: T

"Your hands are so much larger than mine," April mumbled quietly, holding Donnie's left hand as his right clicked away on his computer mouse.

"Just part of being a mutant, I'm afraid..." Donnie drawled, scrolling through a webpage.

"I was just making an observation Donnie," April frowned lightly. "You know how much you love observing things..."

"I'd rather observe you," Donnie said, before catching himself. "I-I just mean that...You...You're much more fascinating than I am and-"

"I'm just a human," April shrugged.

"A part human, part alien _hybrid_ ," the turtle pointed out.

"And you're saying that's more interesting than a mutant turtle teenager?" She mused, her eyes sparkling with humor.

"Point taken."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Casey asked, barging into the lab.

Donnie rolled his eyes, turning back to the computer, while April continued messing with the turtle's hand.

"Just observing," April said, holding up the large hand still clasped between her two. "Check out the size difference."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Casey chuckled, leaning forward over the back of Donnie's chair. "Ya know, they say the distance between the base of a guy's thumb to the tip of his index finger is the same length as..."

He trailed off, and three pairs of eyes seemed to travel between the mentioned gap, perhaps mentally calculating, before Donnie snatched his hand back and stood up.

"Alright, that's enough observing for one day," The genius chuckled nervously, a blush evident on his cheeks. "Who's up for pizza?"


	6. Chapter 6

15\. **"Shhh, they'll hear us"**  
Pairing: Raph/Donnie  
Rating: M

"Shhh, they'll hear us!" Raph whispered harshly, covering his brother's mouth with his free hand, his other hand busy...down below.

The sounds of a large group of humans enjoying a late-night apartment party could be heard just before their feet.

Frowning, the olive turtle bit at the hand, forcing Raph to pull away, cursing under his breath.

"Then why...are we doing it...out here?" Donnie breathed out harshly.

"Hey, it's _your_ kink."

"Kink?" Donnie questioned, biting back a moan, as Raph gave a rather perfect tug at his member just as it popped out of hiding. "What; doing it on an open rooftop?"

"No," Raph chuckled, his hot breath on Donnie's neck a pleasant contrast to the cool night air surrounding them. "Well, kinda. Public sex."

"W-who ever said I was into that?"

"You did."

"When?"

Raph pulled back, his lower hand stilling. "The other night."

"What night?"

"I don't remember..." He shrugged, then after a moment. "Tuesday."

Donnie blinked. "Raph, I was with **Mikey** Tuesday night."

"What? No, you couldn't have been. I specifically remember you telling me that on Friday...you wanted..." Raph trailed off, realization coloring his features. "Oh, shell."

Unable to stop himself, Donnie let out a not-so-quiet laugh. "Leo is going to kill you."

____________________

16\. **"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches"**  
Pairing: Donnie/Mikey  
Rating: M

Donnie ran his hand over the top of his brothers eye carefully, before pulling back. "Looks okay. It doesn't look like you'll need stitches, after all."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm..." The genius frowned, looking at Mikey's expression. "Wait, are you actually _upset_ about that?"

"Well, I-"

"You were _hoping_ to get stitches?"

"It's just that I'm the only one who hasn't gotten them yet..."

"Besides me."

"Besides you."

"And believe me, nobody is more shocked about that than me," Donnie smirked.

"I just...I want a cool scar," Mikey admitted, twiddling his fingers. "One that I can show off, telling everyone how I got it."

"Mikey, you got this cut from the freezer door handle," Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Well, I could have made something up!"

"Look, you want a mark with a story behind it?" Donnie asked, grabbing the undersides of Mikey's knees so he fell back onto the desk. He moved upwards, his lips and teeth hovering just over Mikey's neck. "I'll give you so many marks, you'll be telling stories for a week."

Mikey shivered. "That'll work."

____________________

17\. **"Remember when you used to care?"**  
Pairing: Raph/Leo  
Rating: T

Raph sat in the truck, watching a very dated VHS tape of _Space Heroes he and his brothers found during one of their many travels, on a very tiny, slightly foggy, television._

__

__

Raph laughed, as the main character of the show spouted some line that was supposed to sound heroic, as he stuck his finger in the air, triumphantly.

Leo walked in then, wiping his wet face with a towel. His brothers took comfort in swimming in the small lake that sat on the land they had recently decided to call their home.

Raph preferred staying inside the trashy truck he and Donnie had lived in for years, still not quite used to the warm, free lifestyle yet.

"What are you watching?" Leo asked, sitting next to his brother.

"Space Heroes."

"Space Heroes?"

"Yeah," Raph chuckled again at the screen. "Remember when you used to care about this stupid show?"

"Not...really."

The younger turtle looked over at his former leader, watching his face scrunch up, watching the images on the bright screen, willing forgotten memories to pop up.

Just as Donnie had promised, Raph's memories finally began restoring. Almost hitting him full throttle shortly after they finally found Leo.

Leo, however, having taking the blunt of the blast from that mutagen bomb so long ago, was still having trouble with it.

Suddenly, Raph was brought away from his thoughts when a very over-exaggerated "Captain, what are we going to dooOooOoo?" resounded from the TV, followed by a cartoon-y slap.

And then, as the captain in question began his long, useless speech, he began to hear the words echo in that very room. Raph turned to his brother, watching in awe as those forest green lips quietly spoke along to the words coming from the static-filled speakers in front of them.

After a short moment, Leo blinked, then looked over at Raph. "What?"

The large turtle shook his head, smiling slightly. "Nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

18\. **"Why didn't you text me back?"**  
Pairing: Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie  
Rating: M

"There you guys are!" Leo exclaimed, as soon as he spotted them. His two brothers who had recently disappeared, sitting in the shadowy part of an abandoned apartment rooftop. "Why didn't you text me back?"

"Huh?" The turtles in question both looked up, slightly dazed.

Leo frowned. "We're on patrol. If you don't text me back, how am I supposed to know you're okay?"

"Oh...w-well, ya see..." Raph stuttered, looking over at Mikey who somehow managed a grin that pulled off both embarrassed and mischievous.

"Don't give me that look, Mikey. This is serious. We have these phones for a reason and when I text you, I expect, at _least_ a short text in return. What could you two have possibly been doing that you couldn't even remember that simple of a rule?"

Halfway through Leo's rant, Donnie peeked out from behind his leader and tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Leo?"

Leo, who at this point, had turned around in his furious pace, turned back towards his recently MIA brothers, who were now showcased in the light of a recently turned on streetlamp.

The shadowed parts of them now revealed Raph's arms wrapped tightly around Mikey, who was situated squarely on Raph's lap, humping himself gently on his-

"Oh!" Leo's face went red and Donnie chuckled. "Well, that explains..." He rubbed his neck. Then his flustered appearance sobered for a moment and 'strict Leo' returned with a: "Not that you should be doing that during..." Leo trailed off as the showcased brothers continued to move slowly, but surely, in front of him. He bit his lip. "Oh shell...D-Donnie?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"I have...there's something I need to..." The leader started, then pulled the genius forward, guiding him towards another abandoned rooftop, his lower regions already hardening.

"Be sure to text when you're done!" Raph humorously called out, before pulling Mikey closer, and attaching his lips to his neck.

____________________

19\. **"Will you just tell me the truth?"**  
Pairing: OT4  
Rating: M

"What's that?" April asked, pointing to a mark on Donnie's neck.

The genius quickly slapped a hand over it and chuckled nervously. "N-nothing."

"Looks similar to the same 'nothing' I found on Leo last week."

"Huh," Donnie commented breezily, continuing his work with one hand, acting as though he didn't need the other, which was still safely hiding the mark from April.

"And on Mikey a week before that..."

"Interesting."

April fumed. "Donnie! Will you just tell me the truth? I already know something's going on, so you better tell me or I'll-"

Donnie reached out then, stifling the end of April's almost threat by covering her mouth with his large hands. "Okay, okay, you got me."

"Say it," She insisted as soon as the genius pulled his hands away.

Donnie's face filled with color. "I, uh...I mean, my brothers and I...we're...that is to say, we've _been_..."

"We're having sex," A voice finished from the doorway of the lab.

The other two turned, catching sight of Raph, slyly crossing his arms, with Leo and Mikey right behind him.

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck, his face clearly flushed.

After a few more moments of bewildered staring between the turtles, April grinned. "I knew it."

____________________

20\. **"You're too damn cute**  
Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
Rating: X

"Please, Raph?" Mikey begged, climbing into his brother's bare lap. "Please, please, please, PLEASE?"

Raph groaned, attempting to look away from his brother's infamous puppy dog eyes. "No."

After managing a good several seconds away from the younger turtle, Mikey frowned and quickly brought Raph's attention back by grinding his exposed cock over Raph's own (still hidden) dick.

"Damn it," He breathed out, his hands attempting to clutch the hard flooring beneath him. Mikey continued his delicious torture, his tongue snaking its way up Raph's plastron when finally, the hothead couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! Fine, alright?"

Mikey stopped his teasing grind and grinned.

"Ya can top me," Raph continued. "But this ain't gonna be an every day thing!"

"I never wanted it to be," Mikey admitted, removing himself from Raph's lap and petting the slowly parting cartilage between his brother's legs.

After just a few strokes, the hothead released, dropping right into his little brother's warm palm. He looked up, watching Mikey's eyes shine brightly at the display, as he carefully licked his lips.

Raph chuckled, reaching out to pet Mikey's cheek affectionately. "You're too damn cute for your own good, ya know that?"

"Obviously," Mikey said, rather cheekily. Then added at a lower octave, "But I can be so much more than that, Raphie. You'll see..."


	8. Chapter 8

21\. **"Why are you laughing?**  
Pairing: Mikey/Donnie, OT4  
Rating: T

"Alright, what going on? What are you guys doing?" Leo insisted, as he and Raph strolled into the main room.

"Just playing a game."

Raph looked down at the cards. "Uno? You've been making this much noise playing _Uno_?"

"It's our own special version of the game," Mikey replied, eyes sparkling.

"Special...how?"

The youngest brothers giggled.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Mischievous grin still plastered on his face, Mikey looked up at Donnie, who was sitting across from him.

"Care to show 'em, D?"

Holding back another chuckle, Donnie looked over the cards in his hands, contemplating. Raph just crossed his arms, while Leo looked on curiously.

In the discard pile was a red 6. From what little they remembered about the game, to avoid picking up a new card and losing his turn completely, Donnie would either have to put down a red card himself, or a 6 of any other color.

The two standing turtles leaned forward, taking in the genius's hand. He had a handful of green cards (none of which were a 6) and two red cards. A 3 and a 1.

Donnie then pulled out his red 3 and placed it in the discard pile, over the previous 6.

"Three," Mikey stated. Then he looked up. "Ready when you are."

Still confused as ever, both of the older turtles looked on as Donnie seductively leaned over the pile of cards, reaching out towards Mikey and placing a chaste kiss on his lips, his cheek, and finally, at the side of his neck.

Three. Just like the card.

Both Raph and Leo's jaws dropped. "What...?"

"Red represents kissing. Along with biting, licking, and touching," Donnie explained pointing to each card and its represented color in their little game. "Wanna play?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other, their faces burning.

"We'll let you know what a Wild does," Mikey sing-songed, waving said card in the air.

The eldest turtles barely hesitated before they sat down.

____________________

22\. **"That stuff can't be good for you"**  
Pairing: Donnie/Mikey  
Rating: M  
Warning: Questionable content

"Hey, Mikey!" Donnie waved to his brother. He took in the back of his brother, vigorously stirring something at the counter, and stopped short. "What...are you making?"

"Pie!" The younger turtle smiled, briefly pausing his movements to show the contents of his mixing bowl.

Donnie peered inside tentatively. "What...kind of pie?"

Mikey shrugged innocently. "Oh, just some kind of creme pie."

"What's in in it, exactly?"

"Eggs...milk...sugar...cream..."

The genius dipped his finger into the batter and sniffed it. There was a strange smell there. Familiar...not exactly bad...but definitely not belonging to the rest of the ingredients. "Wait...did you say milk _and_ cream?"

"Mhm..." Mikey nodded, grinning mischievously.

Donnie looked at the bowl, then at his brother, ignoring the curious expression. "That stuff can't be good for you," he said, pointing directly at the uncooked batter.

"It's not _that_ kind of cream, Don."

The genius looked at his brother blankly. Mikey sighed. For a genius, sometimes his brother could be _really_ dense.

"What if I told you, I was turning this Boston Cream Pie into a _Brother_ Cream Pie?"

"You're...making it for me?"

Mikey sighed again, more dramatically. "No, dude. I mean...Raph and Leo jizzed in the batter."

Donnie's eyes widened. "Oh...!" That exclaimed the familiar taste.

"That's right," Mikey grinned, striding up to his brother, running the back of his stirring spoon down Donnie's plastron. "And now it's your turn."

____________________

23\. **"This will only take a second"**  
Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
Rating: M

Donnie was clacking away on his keyboard when suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

The young genius jumped, clearly startled, his fingers coming down to smash the keys.

"Shhh, it's only me," A voice soothed beside his face.

Donnie sighed. "Leo, you scared me."

"Really?" The leader chuckled. "I couldn't tell."

"Did you...need something?"

"You could say that," He grinned, pressing his lips to Donnie's neck.

The genius moaned out slightly. "Oh Leo, you know I'd love to...b-but I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

"It's alright," Leo replied in his silky, smooth voice, bending forward slightly, so his lips could travel further down Donnie's front side. "Don't let me stop you."

"That's the thing," Donnie chuckled slightly. "You...you kinda already...are?"

Leo chuckled in return, swiveling Donnie's computer chair 90 degrees so his brother was directly facing him. He then proceeded to sit forward on the chair, straddling his genius brother.

Leo continued to suck at Donnie's neck and the olive turtle could feel his defenses weakening. "Leo...please..."

The leader grinned, sliding out of the chair (and Donnie's lap) to kneel in from of his brother.

"Relax..." He said, pulling his brother's legs apart and leaning forward. "This will only take a second."

Donnie chuckled, his cheeks burning. "Yeah, right."


	9. Chapter 9

24\. **"Don't look at me like that!"**  
Pairing: Leo/Mikey  
Rating: M

"Leo..."Mikey sing-songed, forcing the meditating brother's to peek one eye open slightly.

"I'm a little busy," He mockingly sang back, before closing his eyes again.

There was a brief silence before the jokester began carefully walking his fingers up one of Leo's perfectly stanced arms.

"Did you need something, Mikey?" He asked, his voice somehow sounding both irritated and amused at the same time.

When Mikey didn't answer, Leo peeked an eye open again to catch his little brother grinning mischievously at him.

"Oh no," Leo rambled, quickly snapping his eyes shut and shaking his head. "No no no, don't look at me like that! I'm far too busy."

"Please, Leo..." The younger turtle whined.

"Not right now, Mikey," Leo ordered, ignoring the way his lower regions lightly stirred from Mikey's brief begging.

"Alright, fine."

The leader waited for the sound of depleting footsteps. But they never came.

"You're still here," He realized, his eyes still closed.

"Right-o, big brother," Mikey confirmed, his voice sounding from Leo's left.

"Why?"

"You don't _own_ the dojo, Leo," Mikey playfully sneered. "Maybe I wanna meditate, too."

"Can you meditate quietly?"

"Of course."

Leo rolled his eyes from behind his closed lids, but otherwise said nothing, returning his mind to meditation.

True to his word, Mikey stayed pretty quiet, but for some reason, after a few minutes, Leo couldn't seem to concentrate on his previous task.

Maybe he was just getting tired. Or maybe it was the distraction of knowing his prank-loving brother was right beside him and could strike at any moment.

Or maybe it was that smell...

Leo sniffed the air, breathing in the familiar scent and his body gave a slight shudder. He forced his eyes open and glanced at Mikey who was carefully stroking two fingers against the bulging slit between his legs, another wave of his alluring scent hitting Leo right in the face.

"Mikey..."

"Leo," He returned, smiling. "You're giving me that look."

The leader finally pulled himself out of his stance and crawled over to his brother, leaning his forehead against his. "You started it."

____________________

25\. **"This tastes bitter..."**  
Pairing: Leo/Donnie  
Rating: T

"What's wrong with my tea?" Leo asked, taking another careful sip, smacking his lips as he contemplated it again. He made a face. "This tastes bitter..."

"That's because it's coffee," Donnie said.

"What??"

"Not tea. Coffee."

"Don, what the-"

"You fell asleep during sex the other night."

Leo put down the cup carefully, a frown on his face. "Donnie, we talked about this..."

"I know you're busy during the day," The genius continued. "I know you get tired really easily. I do, too. And that's why I drink coffee."

"But I _don't_."

"Well, Leo, tea just wasn't gonna cut it for what I planned for us tonight."

"Why?" Leo asked, always oblivious. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Let's just say I'm gonna need you alert and awake for a _loooong_ time," Donnie smirked, stroking his brother's chin gently.

____________________

26\. **"You think you could do better?"**  
Pairing: Raph/Leo, OT4  
Rating: XXX

"You think you could do better?"

It was a common phrase said between both the eldest turtle siblings many times in the course of their life. One which Donnie found quite humorous at times.

For example, after Leo attempted baking cookies one Christmas morning a few years back and ended up burning them so bad, they had to throw out both the cookies and the baking sheet he had made them on.

Raph found it the most hilarious, causing the blue-banded turtle to fume, barking out the phrase: "You think you could do better!?" To which Raph took his little challenge and proceeded to ruin another one of their cookie sheets in a similar matter.

Or the time just a few months ago when they were fighting a gang of Kraang robots and just as in every fight, Leo or Raph would try to upstage the other with a new trick they'd been practicing.

Raph started by doing an impressive back flip, extending his arms and pointing his sais outwards so each one directly hit into the side of two bots hears sliding down until it hit just below their shoulder.

Raph finished his flip, arms crossed in front of him, and with a slight flick, his sais released the twitching, sparking robot bodies, two Kraang creatures popping out of their middle sections and running off.

Raph grinned, cracking his neck, eyes only on Leo, who returned with a slight wave of his hand like the hothead's previous move was boring.

Raph frowned, a challenging gleam in his eye. "What, you think you could do better?"

To which Leo replied by weaving his fingers together and stretching his arms out in front of him until they cracked, walking into the battle, ready to impress us all.

But Donnie's favorite use of the phrase happened just last night, when he and all his brothers got together to fool around.

He has just been sucked off by Mikey, before Raph pulled him over and pounded into him like he'd never have the chance to again. Whispering dirty words at the side of Donnie's head, kissing and sucking and biting any part of his face and neck he could reach from his position.

And though Donnie had just previously orgasmed right down his littlest brother's throat, he somehow managed to cum again, painting his plastron in blotches of white.

His backside tightened around Raph's member still deep inside him, causing the hothead to groan out, his dirty words coming out louder and more aggressive, as he relentlessly thrust into the genius, finally spilling his seed.

On the other side of the bed, Leo had been watching closely, having already finished with Mikey, who gave an adorable yawn and stretched out across his big brother's lap.

"That the best you can do?" Leo questioned and Donnie quickly did a double take, as he tried to control his uneven breathing. Blinking back the stars still dancing behind his eyelids, he dared a glance at Raph, who merely smirked in reply.

"Think you could do better?"


End file.
